


Taking Turns

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora loves to pleasure her Betas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate timeline in which Cora has returned to Beacon Hills an Alpha and resurrected Erica and Tracy. Written for Day Four of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

Cora lay on her back in the bed. From where she laid, she had a perfect view of her two naked Betas, who stood at the foot of the bed kissing each other.

Without breaking their kiss, Erica reached between herself and Tracy and began to rub the other Beta between the legs. With her other hand she massaged one of Tracy’s tits. Moaning with pleasure, Tracy decided to return the favor by mimicking the blonde’s actions.

Cora wordlessly watched all this from her spot on the bed. She reached between her own legs and began to rub her clit, excited by the thought of what was to come next.

After a few minutes of watching Tracy and Erica rub each other, Cora decided both girls were ready for what was next. “Get over here” she growled at both of them. Happy to obey their Alpha, the two broke their kiss in order to crawl up next to Cora on either side of the bed.

Cora reached up behind her to grab the harness that lay there, forgotten until now. Kneeling on the bed, she slid into it and tightened it around her waist. Grabbing the bottle of lube, she squirted some onto the hot pink dildo, carefully coating it.

Cora looked from one Beta to the other, pretending she was deciding who should be first. They all knew it would be Erica, as Tracy had been first last time.

Cora leaned forward to plant a kiss on the blonde’s lips, before slowly sliding into her. Erica wrapped her arms firmly around Cora, wanting all of her Alpha at once.

But Cora paced herself, starting out slowly and building momentum. As she began to move at a faster pace, Erica’s moans soon became shouts. When the Beta came, it was her Alpha’s name on her lips.

Then, it was Tracy’s turn. Until now, the dark-haired Beta had been rubbing herself while she watched her Alpha pleasure Erica. But when Cora’s eyes turned to her, Tracy’s hand stopped moving.

Unlike Erica, Tracy was patient. She enjoyed it as Cora moved slowly within her, knowing the pleasure that would eventually come from it. And when she came, Tracy just moaned quietly.

After both Betas had been fully satisfied, Cora kicked off the harness and dropped it on the floor. She held her girls, one in each arm, while they both recovered.

After a few minutes, Cora turned from one Beta to the other, smiling at them both, before saying “Now, whose turn is it to satisfy me?”


End file.
